In a high-frequency scenario, due to an increase in path loss, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (Massive MIMO) beamforming (Beam Forming) technology needs to be used to form very high antenna gains to compensate the path loss. There are many massive MIMO antennas, and even hundreds of antennas. When a large antenna gain is formed, a formed beam has a greater spatial coverage length, but has a smaller spatial coverage width. For example, in FIG. 1, a formed beam can cover only user equipment (UE) 1, and UE2 cannot be covered by the beam. Therefore, one beam cannot cover all user equipments in a cell. To cover all the user equipments in the cell and meet a preset coverage requirement, a plurality of narrow beams need to be used to cover the cell, to meet communications requirements of all the user equipments in the cell.
To meet service requirements of user equipments covered by narrow beams, in the prior art, a wireless signal is usually sent to the user equipment using each narrow beam, thereby resulting in an increase in system resource overheads. For example, refer to a narrow beam coverage status of a cell 1 shown in FIG. 2. There are only two user equipments UE1 and UE2 in the cell 1 currently. When the UE1 and the UE2 access a wireless network, access signals such as synchronization information and system information need to be sent using each narrow beam of a beam 0 to a beam 7 shown in FIG. 2. It can be learned from FIG. 2 that the beam 7 does not cover the UE1 or the UE2, and an access signal sent by the beam 7 is not used by the user equipments to access the wireless network. However, system resources are also occupied for sending the access signal using the beam 7, thereby increasing the system resource overheads.